1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adhesive substance removing tool, and more particularly to an adhesive substance removing tool used in construction projects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wallpaper renovation is one of the most common construction projects, which involves removing the old wallpaper and putting up the new wallpaper. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, removing old wallpaper requires the use of a cracking tool 10 which includes a handle 11, a plurality of extension arms 12 connected to the end of the handle 11, and a rolling cutter 13 pivoted to each of the extension arms 12 via a pivot 121. The rolling cutters 13 presses and rolls against the wall to break the old wallpaper. However, this conventional cracking tool 10 is only capable of moving in a straight-line fashion.
After the wallpaper is broken, a scrapping tool 20 which is provided with a holding portion 21 and a blade 22, as shown in FIG. 2, is used to scrape off the broken wallpaper and the glue.
It is obvious from the above description that removing the old wallpaper requires the use of both a cracking tool and a scrapping tool, which is quite inconvenient, and moreover, there exists no combination of the two.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.